Garage doors are commonly formed of a plurality of horizontally elongated sections or panels connected to each other along their horizontal edges through a set of hinges. The door moves from a vertical position when closed to a horizontal position when open. In moving between the vertical and horizontal positions, a gap is formed between the adjacent panels. Such gaps allow rain, snow, dirt and the like to enter into the garage. Also, the accumulated water on the garage door may fall on the people entering or exiting the garage. This kind of dripping may also damage vehicles entering and exiting the garage. Especially, in the winter times, salt may be mixed with the rain or snow, causing more harm if dripped on the people or vehicles. According to these aspects. There is a need for a garage door drip guard to prevent such occurrences.